My SoCalled Life Episode 20 Courage
by Mike B - MSCL
Summary: This continues the events of the television show.


Morning

EPISODE 20: COURAGE –

Written by

Mike B

FADE IN

INT. CHASE HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY

We pan across the kitchen; pots, spice containers, and dishes everywhere. Off

screen, Graham speaks. We find him on the kitchen phone.

GRAHAM: We are in the restaurant business. (beat) Well, after I cooked for

the investors, it was late, so I couldn't call. (beat) No, (laughing) I

will not move in with you and Marla to be your cook, but I appreciate the

thought. (beat) She's, ah, well you know she's under alot of pressure at work

lately, being the only person and all. She had to fire a guy.

Patty enters the kitchen, opens the fridge, and pours herself a glass of juice.

Graham sees her and tenses a bit.

GRAHAM: Hey, I gotta go. (short beat) We'll talk later. Okay, Bye.

PATTY: (re: the phone) Hallie?

GRAHAM: Neil.

PATTY: Watcha talking about?

GRAHAM: Hm? Oh I was just telling Neil how well friday night went.

Patty takes in the kitchen.

PATTY: This place is a mess.

Graham takes a glass from the cupboard.

GRAHAM: I know. I was experimenting with different...ah...spices. I'll

clean up later this morning.

This satisfies Patty.

PATTY: So. We're in the restaurant business.

Graham moves close to her and holds her arms, making Patty a bit uneasy.

GRAHAM: And the beauty of it is that all I have to do is...cook. Which is like

the one thing--

PATTY: Right. The one thing you can really do.

GRAHAM: And Hallie takes care of the rest.

Patty pulls away and returns the juice, leaving Graham's glass empty.

Graham turns toward her.

GRAHAM: It's really a dream come true for us.

PATTY: (her tone sours) What would we do without Hallie?

Patty starts to look for something in the mess. Graham opens the fridge and

fills his glass.

GRAHAM: Now, you're doing something you like, and I'm doing something I, I love. I mean, it's great.

Patty doesn't respond.

GRAHAM: Don't you think so?

PATTY: (distracted, still searching for something) Of course. Really great.

GRAHAM: So why say it like that?

PATTY: Say it like what?

GRAHAM: Like we just discovered one of our daughters is moving to New Zealand

to study exotic frogs.

Patty stops.

PATTY: Which daughter?

Graham looks at her, unsettled.

GRAHAM: Patty?

PATTY: Oh! I'm so sorry, Graham. I just. Have you seen those binding specs for

the Jacobs account? I'm meeting with Ed Jacobs this morning and he wants to go

over them again.

Patty enters the Living Room, and Graham follows after her.

GRAHAM: You know, I think I might have seen them upstairs. On your nightstand?

PATTY: Really? Upstairs? I don't think they're... why would they be

upstairs?

GRAHAM: You could...you know, go check?

In haste, she goes upstairs, leaving Graham standing in the living room. She

returns with a folder full of papers, moves close to Graham, and leans in to

kiss. He tenses but doesn't stop her.

PATTY: My hero.

They share a brief kiss. Patty pulls away.

PATTY: So, I'm off. (beat, she opens the door) Oh! Don't you have

something today?

GRAHAM: I'm meeting Hallie. To go over plans for the floor space? (beat, Patty

looks confused) I told you last night. Before dinner?

PATTY: (remembering) Oh, right. Hallie.

Her optimism sours a notch.

PATTY: (cont'd) So, I'll see you later then.

She exits. Graham stands, a bit uneasy.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - MORNING

Angela navigates the crowd to reach Ricky at his locker, where he's swapping

books between his locker and bag. She stands with him a moment, but he doesn't

notice.

ANGELA: You were right.

Momentarily startled, he turns to her.

RICKY: About what?

ANGELA: Brian. And the letter.

Ricky stops and gives Angela his attention.

RICKY: Oh my god, the letter. What happened?

ANGELA: (winces) I confronted him.

RICKY: (quite possibly sarcastic) You? Confront Brian?

ANGELA: (mildly defensive) Yes.

She pauses, recalling.

ANGELA: He said he wrote it. And that my happiness is all that really matters

to him.

RICKY: (with mock suspicion) Are you sure this was Brian you were talking to?

ANGELA: (deflated) I'm sure. While I was at Katimski's with you, Jordan came to

my house.

RICKY: Did Patty totally freak?

ANGELA: (she can barely believe Patty didn't) They chatted. And drank milk.

Ricky takes this in.

ANGELA: (cont'd) When he finished, I left with him. But, to be honest? I really

didn't know what to do.

RICKY: So you left Brian? Like on the street?

ANGELA: (wincing, her voice pained) Yeah.

RICKY: After he bared his soul?

Ricky raises an eyebrow, and Angela winces more intensely.

RICKY: I don't know much about relationships or anything? But I'd say you

messed up.

Angela leans back against the lockers.

ANGELA: I know, Ricky. I'm pathetic. Help me.

Ricky leans next to her.

RICKY: (symapthizing) It's completely your move. Talk to him.

ANGELA: (overlapping) I mean, I can't just walk up to him and say something.

What does one say after that? (beat, turning to face him) And why are you

taking his side?

RICKY: Look. I've noticed that you and Brian don't always get along. But maybe

this time? He deserves I don't know. Like respect or something.

ANGELA: (incredulous) For writing me this amazing love letter and signing it,

Jordan Catalano?

RICKY: I know it sounds weird. But in a way, it was kinda brave. I mean, if he

really does feel that way.

ANGELA: Maybe you're right. (beat, she ponders) Whatever I do though is not a

move. With Brian Krakow, there are no such things. It's like against the

natural order.

Ricky sees somthing beyond her. His eyes widen a bit, and she notices. They

both stop leaning. Angela turns in time to see Jordan close to an intimate

distance. Uncomfortable being so close to Jordan, Ricky shifts to create some

space. Jordan puts a hand against the locker, right by Angela's head and leans

in.

JORDAN: Hey. I just wanted you to know that, friday night? (a bit guilty) I didn't mean to...you know. (beat, Angela nods) I don't like do that kinda stuff.

ANGELA: (nodding, assuring) No, I know what you mean.

JORDAN: It's just? That kinda stuff doesn't usually happen.

ANGELA: Really. It was no problem.

He leans in further, now very close.

JORDAN: (gentle) Okay, then.

She tilts her head up.

ANGELA: (soft) Okay, then.

He lingers. Angela closes her eyes, anticipating the kiss.

JORDAN: Gotta go.

He pulls back. Angela's eyes open. Her lips part, but no words come out. Jordan

walks off, and Angela gazes after him.

RICKY: (also staring) I'm like, breathless by association.

ANGELA: (snapping out of it) I'm sorry, what?

RICKY: (still staring) What?

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - ENGLISH CLASSROOM - DAY

Students sit at their desks, restless.

KATIMSKI: I'd like to try a little experiment. Hopefully discussion of a text I

can't help but find fascinating.

Most students talk among themselves. Katimski acts as though he is oblivious to this.

KATIMSKI: Oh, gee wiz. I'll just out with it. We're going to study a story from

long ago, a story from (long beat, he puts a hand to his chin) the Bible.

A STUDENT: Say what?

STUDENT 2: This isn't Sunday school, Katimski.

Anticipating conflict and hoping to avoid it, Angela lowers her head to the desk.

KATIMSKI: Relax. Your religious views will not be prosecuted. Now, who was

Goliath?

A STUDENT: Wasn't he some big truck? Like, in Knight Rider?

Chuckles ripple through the room.

KATIMSKI: (drawn out) Ah. We have ourselves a David Hasselhoff fan.

More chuckles

KATIMSKI: Anyone else?

BRIAN: Wasn't he a giant? Felled by like. David?

KATIMSKI: (drawn out) Y-es. A-and? (beat, scans for a volunteer) Jordan. What

do you think?

JORDAN: I, ah...

Angela registers his hesitation.

ANGELA: (curt) What is the point of this?

KATIMSKI: Fair enough. On se-cond thought, why don't you all tell me. In one

page. Tomorrow.

Students groan.

KATIMSKI: The story's in our text, by the way. Pages 123-127. Or the Bible, if you happen to have one. 1 Samuel 17.

Bell rings.

KATIMSKI: (excited, trying to entice) Our Town dress rehersal tomorrow night,

if anyone's interested. I understand there's going to be a get-together

afterwards at Lucianos. That bowling alley? With the pizza.

Angela hurries through the crowd and out of the room.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - TUTORING LAB - DAY

Brian and Jordan sit facing each other at two desks on which school materials are scattered. Jordan's focused on a text book.

BRIAN: I think you're making progress. (Jordan looks at him) I just thought you

should know.

Jordan seems to take this in.

JORDAN: She doesn't hate me anymore.

BRIAN: Who doesn't?

JORDAN: Angela.

BRIAN: (less than enthusiastic) Oh.

JORDAN: But I still messed up.

Brian takes this in.

BRIAN: (curious) Like how?

JORDAN: It's like I got nervous or something? Which is...weird. (beat, to

ponder his next words) The thing is…if we end up sleeping or whatever?

BRIAN: (horrified) You and Angela Chase? Like sleeping together?

Jordan hushes Brian. People stare.

BRIAN: (with haste) So, you're like not sleeping with her?

Jordan considers his words.

JORDAN: The other day? She said now we can have like a real conversation.

BRIAN: And that's bad, how?

JORDAN: It's just that, there's pressure. And pressure kinda sucks.

BRIAN: You feel pressured to have like an actual conversation with Angela Chase?

JORDAN: I didn't say I wouldn't do it or anything.

We see the girl approach behind Brian, the same junior girl who asked him for

an eraser. She's cute in an academic kind of way. Let's call her Gina.

JORDAN: (subtle nod) Heads up, Brain.

Brian whips around.

GINA: I hate to bother you, but I was wondering if I could like borrow your

eraser again? Mine like still won't erase.

BRIAN: Um, sure. Let me just find one.

Brian hefts his bag onto the desk and rummages.

Gina waits a beat and then asks:

GINA: So I hear there's a dress rehersal tomorrow night. For Our Town?

BRIAN: (still rummaging, distracted) Really?

She registers the absence of attention and eye contact but continues:

GINA: Yeah. And there's this thing after. At that bowling alley? The one with

pizza. I can never remember the name.

Brian finds an eraser and hands it to her. He smiles politely.

BRIAN: Well, here you go.

GINA: (let down) Thanks.

Jordan's gaze follows Gina as she returns to her study area. Then, he looks at Brian.

JORDAN: I know you're like really smart and everything? (beat, he leans in) You like girls, right?

BRIAN: (exhales deep) Yeah. I just...don't seem to do very well with them.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - ENGLISH CLASSROOM - DAY

Katimski's emphasizing the importance of solid grammar skills to an inattentive

audience. Ricky sits, utterly bored and notices Rayanne leaning into the door

frame. She motions for him. He mouths 'no', she pouts.

RICKY: (getting up) Sorry. I like really have to use the restroom.

CUT TO:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

Ricky joins Rayanne, and they walk.

RICKY: (irritated) What?

RAYANNE: Chill out, Vasquez. I got you out of some boring lecture. Besides, I

totally need to talk to you.

RICKY: Rayanne, you should seriously think about attending English class this

year. Even just once.

RAYANNE: (mildly bothered) That hurts.

RICKY: So, what's this thing?

RAYANNE: What's what thing?

RICKY: (irritated) The thing that compelled you to drag me out here?

RAYANNE: Oh, right. Hey, have you seen Angela today?

RICKY: No!

Rayanne remains unphased

RAYANNE: Oh, well anyways, I hear there's this get-together tomorrow night. At

that weird bowling alley pizza joint?

RICKY: (drawn out) Ye-s.

RAYANNE: Do you think I'm ready?

RICKY: Ready like, how?

RAYANNE: For, you know, this kind of social event. (beat, her vulnerability

emerges) I'm getting kinda tired of alcohol ruining my life.

RICKY: Rayanne, it's a pizza joint or bowling alley or whatever. They don't

serve alcohol to minors.

RAYANNE: (with excitement) Cool! I'll be there, then!

Rayanne turns and skips away. Ricky groans and heads back to class.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

The bell rings. Ricky exits English and is maneuvering through students when an

Our Town poster catches his attention. He stops to read it. Brian sees him and

approaches.

BRIAN: Jordan Catalano says he's feeling pressured by Angela Chase now. To

like talk. I just thought you should know.

Ricky turns to Brian.

RICKY: Somebody should tell him she knows.

BRIAN: Yeah. (beat, deciding what to say next) Angela told me that you told her.

Thanks.

RICKY: It was no problem. I couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt.

They nod in mutual appreciation for Angela's well-being.

RICKY: So, how did she take it? After she talked with you?

BRIAN: She kind of got in the car and left with Jordan Catalano.

RICKY: So she told me. You've got to talk to her. I mean, if you like have

feelings? You owe it to yourself.

Brian considers this.

BRIAN: (firm) No, you're right. I should tell her. Like unequivocally. The next

time I see her.

Ricky registers Brian's determination.

RICKY: Good for you, Brian. That's really great. (Brian smiles) You know? I

used to think you couldn't stand up for yourself, but maybe I was wrong.

Brian's smile fades.

BRIAN: Oh. Thanks.

RICKY: Sure thing.

Unsure about whether he should be feeling upset, Brian leaves Ricky and heads down the hall. He turns a corner and spots Angela in the crowd. He panicks and opens the nearest door, entering the GIRLS' ROOM. Sharon and a few girls adjust their hair. When she sees him in the mirror, her eyes widen in shock.

SHARON: (to the mirror) Brian!? What are you doing?

BRIAN: (looking around) Oh. Sorry.

One girl pushes her way past him to exit. He smiles politely.

SHARON: (beat, turns to face him) Get out of here!

BRIAN: Right. So. See you in band.

Sharon starts to protest as Brian backs out of the GIRLS' ROOM and

into the crowded HALLWAY.

ANGELA'S POV: From within the crowd, Angela watches Brian exit the bathroom.

She maneuvers to catch up and closes in. As she inhales to speak, Brian whirls 180 degrees. Their bodies collide sending notebooks and paper everywhere. They scramble to recover.

BRIAN: I'm uh really sorry. I just realized...I forgot something.

ANGELA: No, that was like really stupid of me. I mean, I should really look

where I'm going.

As they scramble, their eyes meet, and they both stop.

Angela (V.O.) Every once in a while, someone does something to completely

change the way you think about them.

KATIMSKI (O.S.): Angela Chase.

Angela turns toward Katimski, breaking eye contact with Brian.

ANGELA: (embarrased) Mr Katimski! Hi!

Oblivious to the moment he has interrupted, Katimski closes in.

KATIMSKI: Gee wiz, Tom Baker had to drop out of Our Town, and I'm searching for a replacement.

He pauses to massage his neck.

KATIMSKI: Anyway. You were so emotive reading with Rayanne I thought you might be interested?

ANGELA: Ah. Well?

She turns back. Brian is gone.

ANGELA: Gee. I'm really busy. Selling tickets.

Katimski: Oh I know. You kids have so much on your plate. I probably shouldn't

have bothered you. Ah, well. If you should change your mind, just drop by

rehearsal today. After school?

Angela recovers the last of her things and starts to walk away.

ANGELA: Oh, right. I mean, yeah. I'll definitely.

ANGELA (V.O.): When that happens? It kind of makes you wonder.

From a distance, she catches a glimpse of Ricky at his locker. She starts to

move in but sees Rayanne sauntering toward him. Angela stops. Rayanne spots

her, and they share a brief look.

ANGELA (V.O.): If you could be missing something about someone else. Say,

someone who used to be a best friend.

Rayanne continues toward Ricky. Angela lingers a moment, watching. Then, she

heads off in the opposite direction.

CUT TO:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - RICKY'S LOCKER - DAY

Ricky's reaching for a book when Rayanne asks:

RAYANNE: So...how's it goin?

RICKY: (beat, momentarily startled) Okay?

Rayanne leans against the lockers.

RAYANNE: Man. What's goin' on around here today?

RICKY: What do you mean?

RAYANNE: You, Angela, and everyone seem all wired up. (recalling) Like that

time when the vending machine guy gave out free soda to like the entire

school.

Ricky pauses, taking it in.

RICKY: Really? I hadn't noticed.

RAYANNE: So, what's the deal?

RICKY: With what?

RAYANNE: With Angela acting all weird today.

Nervous, Ricky considers his options.

Ricky: I don't know. Maybe you should like talk to her or something.

RAYANNE: (defensive) I would. Except that she hates me.

Ricky drops one more book in his bag.

RICKY: I'm not sure she actually hates you? She's just really angry with you

right now. You know. Hurt or whatever.

Ricky closes his locker, and he and Rayanne head off.

RAYANNE: Whatever.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - GIRLS' ROOM - DAY

Angela's rinsing her face. Rayanne enters, sees Angela, and walks to the next

sink.

RAYANNE: So, Angela. What's the news? Anything going on I should like know

about?

Angela stops, momentarily worried. Then, she resumes.

ANGELA: I doubt it. I mean, I'm surprised you don't already know.

RAYANNE: (with exagerated inquisitiveness) Hey, when did you start body

checking Brian Krakow in the hall? Is this like a new regular thing?

ANGELA: (appalled) What? You like follow me around now?

RAYANNE: (trying to downplay) No, I just thought if there's something going on?

I could, you know. Help.

Angela can imagine Rayanne only making things worse.

ANGELA: Like the last thing I need is your help. (beat) Please. Stay out of it.

RAYANNE: Come on, Angelika. If you're in some kind of mess, say the word cause

messed up relationships are like so totally my specialty.

ANGELA: (beat, she considers) I'm gonna be late for Bio.

She heads for the door. Rayanne's hit hard.

RAYANNE: One screw up, and I don't get to be your friend?

ANGELA: (pausing) You know something? I don't even know right now.

Angela exits.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - BIOLOGY CLASSROOM - DAY

We pan across the darkened room. Several students are quite possiblly falling

asleep as a filmstrip rolls. Brian watches attentively. Clear across the room from him, we find Angela doodling in her notebook, but, from our POV, we can't see her

doodles.

FILMSTRIP: The goliath frog is the largest of all frogs. It is native to a

small part of west Africa and subsists on dragon flies, other large insects,

and crabs.

The word, goliath, registers with Angela. She looks up just as the huge frog

lunges at a crab.

Sharon turns to Angela with a grimace.

SHARON: (whispering) It eats crabs? That is like so disgusting.

FILMSTRIP: Behold as this giant frog devours it's prey.

SHARON: I think I'm like gonna puke.

Angela watches in surprise as Sharon gets up with a hand to her mouth and

hurries out of the room.

ANGELA (V.O.): It felt like the whole world was trying to tell me something.

Only I couldn't quite understand.

Angela forces a smile and returns to her doodles. Our POV over her shoulder

reveals a sketch of a sling.

INT. RESTAURANT SPACE - AFTERNOON

Graham enters to find Hallie sitting on the floor surrounded by little white

cartons. She uses chopsticks to eat from one. Hallie, hearing the door, looks

up and greets him with her usual energy:

HALLIE: Please. Join me.

GRAHAM: Have I ever seen you eat anything other than Chinese?

HALLIE: As if. The Chinese have been around for thousands of years longer

than western civilization. (gesturing to him with the chopsticks) You could

learn a thing from them, mister.

Graham accepts her playful criticism and joins her on the floor. He picks up a

carton and peers inside.

GRAHAM: So what did you get?

HALLIE: Here.

She pushes a carton toward him.

HALLIE: (cont'd) Take the Tung Ting. I can't stand the little shrimp.

GRAHAM: Aren't the shrimp the whole point?

HALLIE: Look at you. Chef Graham telling me the point. I'll have you know,

I've been eating Chinese probably since before you were married.

GRAHAM: (beat) So what about these floor plans?

HALLIE: Yeah, they're in my bag. Grab the pink folder.

Graham searches her bag

GRAHAM: The pink folder...here we go.

HALLIE: Are you making fun of my taste in colors?

GRAHAM: (playfully sarcastic) Now, what makes you think I'd do that?

Hallie shakes her head.

HALLIE: Whatever.

Hallie watches Graham with anticipation as he opens the folder and reviews the

plans. His eyes widen. A mischevious smile spreads across her face.

HALLIE: So? Whad'ya think?

He looks at her, dumbfounded.

GRAHAM: You really think this is a good idea?

HALLIE: Of course I think it's a good idea. I think it's a perfect idea.

GRAHAM: (worried) Uh, Hallie? I don't know about this.

HALLIE: (playfully serious) Don't do that.

GRAHAM: Do what?

She smacks his shoulder.

HALLIE: Tell me what you think, silly.

He looks down at the plans.

GRAHAM: I think...I might need a new wardrobe.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING

Angela, on the couch, works on her English assignment. Danielle, also on the

couch, watches tv.

DANIELLE: (looking over Angela's shoulder) Whatcha working on?

ANGELA: (visibly annoyed) You wouldn't understand. I'm not even sure I

understand.

DANIELLE: Understand what?

ANGELA: This story. Mr. Katimski seems to think it applies to us somehow.

DANIELLE: Is Mr. Katimski like your new boyfriend?

ANGELA: (shocked) No Danielle! He's my English teacher. God, you're

twisted.

DANIELLE: Mom thinks you should read more.

ANGELA: How would you know what mom thinks?

PATTY: (entering from the kitchen) What mom thinks about what?

Angela looks at Patty. Then back to her homework.

ANGELA: Nothing. Have you seen the kitchen? It's a mess.

PATTY: I know. Your father said he'll get to it. He was trying out spices.

DANIELLE: Where's Dad?

Patty diverts her gaze to Danielle.

PATTY: He had a meeting with Halie Lowenthal tonight, honey. (beat, Danielle

seems satisfied by the explanation) Honey? Why don't you try and clean up in

the kitchen?

Danielle heads to the kitchen, her feet thumping the floor.

DANIELLE: Why do I always get stuck with the dirty work?

Patty hesitates for a moment then decides to go for it. She sits next to

Angela.

PATTY: (optimistic) I finally got to meet him the other night.

ANGELA: (attention on her work) Meet whom?

PATTY: (overlapping) I never thought I'd hear myself say this. (deep breath) The thing is? I like him.

This gets Angela's attention

ANGELA: Mom, who are we talking about?

Surprised, Patty whips her head to look at her.

PATTY: Jordan of course.

ANGELA: (beat, looks away) Can we not talk about this right now?

PATTY: Look, I know it's weird to have your mother involved. But I am your

mother, and I get to try and protect you. But--

ANGELA: (urgent) Mom?

PATTY: (cont'd) I realize that if you and Jordan want to pursue a, a...special

friendship or whatever you want to call it...I just need to step back.

ANGELA: Mom, please. You have no idea right now.

PATTY: (beat, registers Angela's resistance) I, I don't understand. Something's

wrong? With whom? Jordan?

ANGELA: It's...complicated.

Patty remembers something.

PATTY: What about Rayanne? Does this have anything to do with her?

Patty winces sympathetically.

PATTY: (cont'd) With what she did?

Angela is shocked. Patty realizes her mistep:

PATTY: No, what I meant was--

Angela straightens and puts her work aside. She looks at mom for a brief,

silent moment.

ANGELA: What did he say to you? (beat, Patty can't find the words) I can't

believe this.

Angela gets up and heads for the stairs. Patty turns to her.

PATTY: Honey, I--

Angela pound up the stairs, her noisy steps overwhelming Patty's protest. At a loss, Patty turns back.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - MASTER BEDROOM - LATER

Graham flosses near the bathroom, while Patty reads in bed. Something's bothering her. She can't take it anymore, so she puts the book down.

PATTY: I told her that I met him, that I met Jordan.

Graham stops.

GRAHAM: Honey. You didn't.

PATTY: Yup.

He resumes, talking through the floss.

GRAHAM: How'd it go?

PATTY: Oh, Graham. I don't understand. How did I get to be so lousy with my

daughters? I mean, I know when it happened...

GRAHAM: You're bad with Danielle now, too? I thought it was just Angela.

PATTY: It is just Angela. (beat) Oh, what do you know?

She hurls a pillow at him. He likes it and goes into the bathroom to spit and

rinse.

GRAHAM: (loud, from the bathroom) So my meeting? Went pretty good.

PATTY: What meeting?

Graham doesn't hear her over the running faucet.

GRAHAM: Hallie has this crazy idea.

Her expression sours.

PATTY: (louder) Graham, it's getting late.

Indignant, Graham enters the bedroom.

GRAHAM: Oh sure. Except when it's your thing with Angela. Then, it's never

too late.

PATTY: What's that supposed to mean?

Graham gets into bed and lies down, back to Patty like he's content to ignore

her for the night.

PATTY: What's that supposed to mean? (beat, he doesn't move) Now you're angry with me?

She shoves him, and he turns his upper body towards her.

GRAHAM: It's just that I'd like a little support. You know. Once in a while?

Patty gives in.

PATTY: You're right. I will try harder to show my support for you and Hallie.

GRAHAM: (surprised) Why bring up Hallie?

Patty searches for words as Graham sits up and awaits her response.

PATTY: It's just that, all I ever hear lately is, 'thank goodness for

Hallie' and 'what would we do without Hallie?'

GRAHAM: (incredulous) I didn't say that!

PATTY: (louder than Graham) Who cares who said it, Graham. That's not the

point.

DANIELLE (O.S.): Keep it down, Mom! I'm trying to sleep!

They stop.

GRAHAM: I, ah. I'm going downstairs for a glass of milk.

Graham exits the bedroom.

CUT TO:

INT. CHASE HOUSE - KITCHEN - EVENING

Unhappily deep in thought, Angela sits at the table with a glass of milk. She

doesn't notice Graham enter.

GRAHAM: (re: glass of milk) Must be something going around.

No response. Graham opens the fridge and pours himself a glass.

GRAHAM: You certainly don't have to talk to me or anything.

Angela doesn't look at him.

ANGELA: It's just. Stupid. I mean, why can't boys...not act...

Graham's surprised. She actually said something even though he's not sure what.

ANGELA: It's like, you think you understand certain people? Then they go and

do something...unexpected.

GRAHAM: (beat, taking it in) Was this a bad something?

She looks at him.

ANGELA: I'm not sure.

Graham waits a moment for more.

GRAHAM: Huh. Well, sometimes...people change. I suppose you could talk with

these certain people about what happened? Maybe you can sort it all out.

ANGELA: I tried. It didn't work.

GRAHAM: They wouldn't listen?

ANGELA: I got...interrupted. But I'm sure he wouldn't have listened anyway. You

would not believe the stupid things he usually says.

Graham eyes her, waiting for her to make the next move. She gets up and pours

the rest of her milk down the sink.

ANGELA: Thanks, dad.

Angela exits the kitchen, and Graham watches her go.

GRAHAM: (to the empty space) You're welcome?

EXT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - JORDAN'S CAR - MORNING

Jordan lounges in the backseat, while Angela hunches over papers in the front

seat, rushing to complete an assignment.

JORDAN: Residue's doin pretty good. It's the four of us now. I'm sorta

the lead singer until we find someone.

ANGELA: (beat, distracted) Really? You're like the lead singer now? That's great.

(writing quickly) I'm sure you sound...great.

JORDAN: (beat, something occurs to him) What was that stuff Katimski was

talking about? That whole thing with what's his name?

ANGELA: Goliath? (Jordan nods) Don't even worry about it. I'm sure it's not

important.

Jordan climbs into the driver's seat. She stops writing to watch him. He

positions his face close to hers and gazes into her eyes.

JORDAN: Oh, yeah?

ANGELA: I'm sure. (with mock seriousness) And I'm trying to finish this. But

you...distract me.

Ang (V.O.): But it was. Important. Because it had led me to an epiphany.

Jordan Catalano was the Goliath of my heart. And I was utterly helpless against

his sheer beauty.

She puts the pen down, wanting to say something.

ANGELA: So, hey. There's like this thing tonight? Though it's probably not

your kind of thing.

Jordan leans back.

JORDAN: What's my kind of thing?

ANGELA: What I mean is, there's an Our Town dress rehersal tonight. With

bowling after. I didn't know if you happen to like bowling.

JORDAN: Nah. I suck at bowling.

ANGELA: Oh. (beat, something else occurs to her) The other night. Did you talk

to my mother about Rayanne Graff? She knew about that thing.

JORDAN: About what thing?

ANGELA: You know...the thing? With you and Rayanne?

JORDAN: Oh that. (shifts self-consciously) I might of. What, is she like on

your case about it or somethin'?

ANGELA: I'm not sure. Whatever. Don't worry about it.

He looks over her shoulder

JORDAN: So, how's the assignment coming?

ANGELA (V.O.): And that helpless feeling?

ANGELA: I can have it ready for you by class.

ANGELA (V.O.): Was why my resolution to stop doing Jordan Catalano's homework

had sort of...dissolved.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - GIRLS' ROOM - DAY

Rayanne and Ricky stand in front of the mirror. Rayanne fixes her hair. Next to

her, Ricky fixes his makeup.

RAYANNE: So this Lucianos. You think they'll mind if I bring my own OJ?

Ricky gasps in frusration. Angela bursts in.

ANGELA: Ricky!

She sees Rayanne and stops.

ANGELA: Oh. Hi.

RAYANNE: Hi yourself. (beat, they both look at her) I can take a hint. You two

talk. I'll just act like I'm not even here. (beat, they look unconvinced)

Really. It's totally cool.

Rayanne moves to the next sink, leaving the one next to Ricky open. Angela

takes it. Ricky and Angela both tend to their appearances.

ANGELA: So, you know that thing you suggested I like do? Yesterday?

RICKY: (uneasy) I remember.

ANGELA: So, I think I might've thought of a way.

RICKY: Wow, that's great.

Angela takes eyeliner out of her bag, and Rayanne notices.

RAYANNE: (loud) Since when do you check makeup, Angela?

They both cast stern looks at Rayanne. She visibly shrinks.

RAYANNE: Oops, sorry.

RICKY: (carefully) Why don't I catch up with you in a few, Rayanne?

She stares at Ricky, betrayed.

RAYANNE: What? Now you're not comfortable around me? (beat) Fine.

Insulted, she hustles out. After she's gone. Ricky and Angela exhale with

relief and face each other.

RICKY: (very interested) You decided to talk to Brian?

ANGELA: Yeah, but not here. I was thinking the dress rehersal party at...what's

the name of that place?

RICKY: Lucianos.

ANGELA: Right.

RICKY: You're not bringing Jordan?

ANGELA: (not unhappy) He hates bowling. The only thing? I don't know whether Krakow's gonna be there.

RICKY: Him attending does seem unlikely.

She looks at him pointedly.

ANGELA: But, I've noticed...you guys like talk sometimes?

Realizing Angela's intent.

RICKY: Oh, no.

ANGELA: But Ricky, you've already--

RICKY: I've already done plenty. (beat, rethinks his position) But, if I

happen to hear anything, I could let you know. (rethinks it again) I mean, if

you decided to like ask him yourself? It's not like he'd say 'no'.

ANGELA: (nodding) No, you're right.

RICKY: (offering a solution) You could even talk to him in English.

ANGELA: Speaking of? I'd better go.

They exit.

CUT TO:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

The hallway is crowded and noisy. As students file into the ENGLISH CLASSROOM,

Angela paces outside, waiting.

Brian sees her and stops dead. He breathes deeply and approaches.

BRIAN: Did you like finish Katimski's assignment for today?

ANGELA: (distracted) Yeah.

BRIAN: Normally I like writing, but this one like threw me.

Angela scans the hall both ways. Brian registers this.

BRIAN: (cont'd) So, are you still using that encyclopedia I leant you? You

know, last spring?

She eyes Brian with suspicion.

ANGELA: (disbelieving) I never borrowed an encyclopedia from you.

BRIAN: You did. But, whatever. You can keep it.

ANGELA: (firm) Brian? I never borrowed an encyclopedia from you. Besides, I

really can't talk about it now.

ANGELA (V.O.): It felt like my mouth had become disconnected.

BRIAN: So, fine. I like don't even care about it anymore.

ANGELA: Brian!

ANGELA (V.O.): From? The rest of my consciously-willed body.

Just then, Jordan approaches. Angela sees him and perks up. As he passes, she

hands him a sheet of paper full of writing. Jordan takes it, makes brief eye

contact, and continues into the room. Brian takes this in, and his eyes go

wide.

BRIAN: You like do his homework? How can I help him when you...when

you... I can't believe this. You're so low.

Fuming, Angela yanks Brian aside, catching him off guard.

BRIAN: What I meant was, you shouldn't have to prove yourself.

ANGELA: (viscerally angry) I don't have to prove myself, Krakow. To you,

least of all.

BRIAN: That hurt, Chase. Not like I'm not completely used to it.

ANGELA: Like I care.

BRIAN: Maybe I do. (beat, calms himself) Look, I didn't mean--

ANGELA: Don't talk to me.

ANGELA (V.O.): The worst part was, for once in my life?

BRIAN: I mean, I didn't--

ANGELA: Don't talk to me!

Stunned, Brian goes silent. For a long moment, they stare at each other.

ANGELA (V.O.): I actually wanted him to.

Brian wants to say something but keeps quiet. Angela lingers another moment

then storms down the hall. Helpless, he watches her go.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - ENGLISH CLASSROOM - DAY

KATIMSKI: Now, I'm sure you all completed the assignment. So, just for fun, I

thought I'd read a bit out loud.

Students groan. Katimski picks up a textbook and begins to read.

KATIMSKI: And Saul said to David, 'Thou are not able to go against this Philistine to fight with him: for thou art but a youth, and he is a man of war from his youth.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - GIRLS' ROOM - DAY

Frustrated, Rayanne's trying to do something with her braids when she hears

muffled sobs coming from a stall. They sound familiar to her. She stops with

her hair and peers under each of the other stalls. Satisfied that they're

empty, she returns to the mirror.

RAYANNE: Angela? Is that you?

ANGELA: (sniffing) What do you want?

RAYANNE: Uh, I don't know. I just...are you okay?

The stall door bangs open, and a teary-eyed Angela emerges. Seeing her like

this stuns Rayanne, but she tries to hide it.

RAYANNE: (mock alarm) Oh my gosh! (mock accusation) You're skipping a class?

You?

Wiping her nose and eyes with a wad of toilet paper, Angela nods.

RAYANNE: (quieter) Wanna like talk about it?

Angela nods.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - ENGLISH CLASSROOM - DAY

Katimski continues to read.

KATIMSKI: And all this assembly shall know that the LORD saveth not with sword and spear: for the battle is the LORD'S, and he will give you into our hands.

And as it came to pass, when the Philistine arose, and came and drew nigh to meet David, that David hasted, and ran toward the army to meet the Philistine.

And David put his hand in his bag, and took thence a stone, and slang it, and smote the Philistine in his forehead, that the stone sunk into his forehead; and he fell upon his face to the earth.

So David prevailed over the Philistine with a sling and with a stone….

He puts the book down.

KATIMSKI: So, what's going on in this story? (beat) Anyone? Why think about a

story like this?

Some students appear interested. Most could care less.

STUDENT 1: It's cool.

KATIMSKI: (enthusiastic) Correct. Tell me more.

STUDENT 1: Because this little guy takes out a giant.

KATIMSKI: How does he do that? I mean, does he use big, brawny muscles? Does he wrestle his opponent to the ground? Was David the biggest kid on the

playground, once upon a time?

A few students crack a smile.

STUDENT 1: He uses that sling.

STUDENT 2: (overlapping) He uses his brain.

KATIMSKI: Ah, now I'm interested.

A few more students perk up. Brian especially as he was never the biggest kid.

STUDENT 2: He's like the underdog, so he has to rely on other strengths.

KATIMSKI: He does? What other strengths?

Brian's expression turns sour.

BRIAN: He has like the will of God on his side.

KATIMSKI: So?

BRIAN: So, his strengths don't like matter. Nor do his weaknesses. (beat) He

couldn't lose.

KATIMSKI: Lets try to put that aside...gee wiz, David doesn't actually claim

to have contact with god.

BRIAN: But that's the whole point of the story. That god like saves him.

STUDENT 3: Maybe he just feels confident. You know, righteous.

KATIMSKI: And why not? I mean, what does he have to lose? Nothing if he ends

up dead. (beat) Does anyone wonder if he just knows he's darn good with a

sling?

Brian thinks it over.

BRIAN: You're saying...he takes out a giant? Like by himself?

KATIMSKI: No, no. Not just by himself. With his skill and courage. With his

knowledge of self.

STUDENT: So what's the point, Katimski?

KATIMSKI: My point is this: we are all David. We all face giant challenges.

How they manifest doesn't really matter.

This hits Brian on a personal level.

BRIAN: So, say there's a challenge. How do you know? If it's like worth the

risk?

Katimski sits down on his desk.

KATIMSKI: Well, that depends.

BRIAN: (genuinely curious) On what?

KATIMSKI: I'd be lying if I told you I knew for sure, but I suppose one could

start with courage and knowledge of self.

Bell rings.

KATIMSKI: (over the bell) Our Town dress rehersal tonight, for all those

interested. Did I mention it's free?

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

Brian exits English class and looks through the crowd, catching a

glimpse of Angela as she exits the girl's room. He absorbs himself in an Our

Town poster. Angela sees him and closes the distance.

ANGELA: (searching for eye contact) Hi.

BRIAN: (searching the floor) Um. Hi.

Angela spots Rayanne. They exchange a knowing glance.

RAYANNE: Angel food cakes! There you are. (she closes in, manuevering through

the crowd) I need to talk to you! It's like an emergency.

ANGELA: What is it, Rayanne?

RAYANNE: Well, there's this thing tonight at the bowling alley, the one with

the pizza? It's like after the dress rehersal. And the emergency is...

Angela observes Rayanne, trying to follow her lead.

RAYANNE: You should totally go!

ANGELA: Oh, (beat, taking it in) that sounds like fun. Maybe I will go.

She turns to Brian.

ANGELA: Do you like bowling, Brian?

BRIAN: (unenthused) Not really.

RAYANNE: Oh, don't be a party pooper, Krakow. Go! Maybe you'll even have fun!

Brian remains unconvinced. Rayanne slaps her forehead.

RAYANNE: Oh my gosh, I just remembered. Tino. Has something for me. I like

have to go now.

Rayanne takes off. Angela searches for words as Brian continues to study the

poster.

ANGELA: Look, Brian. I'm really--

He turns to her.

BRIAN: (unnaturally even tone) I should like go now. I don't want to be late

for tutoring.

Her optimism fades.

ANGELA: Right.

He leaves. Angela watches him go but loses him in the crowd.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - TUTORING LAB - DAY

We pan and find students working together. Gina sits by herself,

absorbed in her own work. We reach Brian and Jordan, sitting at their usual spot.

JORDAN: So when Katimski says we're all David... he's kidding, right?

(leaning in, lowering his voice) Cause that's not my name.

BRIAN: That was just a metaphor. It's sort of like we all have challenges in

our lives that can seem impassable.

JORDAN: (confused) Oh. You mean like the time Tino quit Frozen Embryos?

BRIAN: Sort of. Or say there's a girl you really like, but she likes

someone else. Someone stronger or better looking. And every time you watch her

choose him over you? It...hurts. Alot.

Brian gives Jordan a significant look.

BRIAN: Katimski's saying, if you know yourself and have courage? You don't

have to feel completely miserable about it.

Jordan tries to take this in, but this kind of experience is alien to him.

JORDAN: And this other guy? Like in the story. Was he really a giant?

BRIAN: Goliath? (Jordan nods) He was probably like a basketball player or

something.

JORDAN: Oh. (beat, something occurs to him) Hey, I've been thinking. You should

ask that girl to Katimski's play.

BRIAN: (taken aback) Which girl? (beat, no answer) You mean the one who keeps asking me for my eraser?

JORDAN: Yeah. I mean, unless you're afraid or somethin.

BRIAN: (defensive) Well...maybe I am afraid. I can't just like go ask.

JORDAN: She digs you, man. Go for it.

BRIAN: I am terrible at that. Besides, I have so much Calculus tonight, it

makes me ill.

JORDAN: Alright, whatever.

Jordan turns his attention to his work. Brian gazes, stuck in internal conflict. He can't take it.

BRIAN: You're serious? So, maybe I will. I mean, it's not like I'm taken or anything.

Jordan looks up from his work.

JORDAN: I don't mean to be rude? But, I'd better do that thing for

Katimski.

BRIAN: I thought Angela (catching himself)... I mean, I figured she helps you

sometimes.

JORDAN: Yeah, but...sometimes? I think she just likes to help.

Jordan returns to his work. Brian musters courage. Hands a bit shaky, he gets

up and walks to Gina, who pretends not to notice until he's standing over her.

He tries to hide his shaking hands.

BRIAN: Hi! Um, I was wondering? If I could have my eraser back.

He watches her reach into her bag and rummage. She produces the eraser and

smiles briefly as she hands it to him.

BRIAN: Thanks.

Gina returns to her work. Brian registers a rejection and forces a weak smile.

BRIAN: I should probably get back.

He retreats halfway and stops. He feels miserable. So, he clenches his hands into fists and heads back. She looks up.

BRIAN: Hi again. It's me. I was sorta wondering if...I mean, that dress

rehearsal you mentioned yesterday? If you were planning on going?

Gina thinks it over.

GINA: No, I have too much homework. But I was thinking about the bowling

thing. Do you like bowling?

BRIAN: Not really. But I like pizza.

GINA: (hopeful) Maybe I'll see you there. But I'm sure you have like a thousand other things to do.

BRIAN: Oh, I do. But if I go without sleep, I can probably afford a short

study break. The thing is? I don't actually have a ride. My car's...in the shop.

Gina smiles.

BRIAN: Right. (nodding) It's like in the shop.

Gina rips of a scrap of paper and finds a pen.

GINA: Where do you live?

BRIAN: Oh, I don't want to impose or anything.

Gina shakes her head

CUT TO:

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - TUTORING LAB - DAY

Brian plops into his seat and finds Jordan focused on his work.

BRIAN: I did it. I mean, she's gonna pick me up at seven.

Jordan, in deep thought, looks at Brian.

JORDAN: Tell me somethin'.

Brian anticipates a congratulations.

JORDAN: (cont'd) You think they still make slings?

Brian struggles for words.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

Students hurry past Brian. Feeling pretty good, he stops to talk to Ricky just

for the heck of it.

BRIAN: So, I heard you have a dress rehersal tonight?

RICKY: Yeah. Coming?

BRIAN: I can't. But I'll be at the after party.

RICKY: Oh, good. Angela'll be happy to know you're gonna be there.

Brian's taken aback. Possibly even hopeful.

BRIAN: Really? Why's that?

RICKY: (realizing his misstep) Oh, I think she just needs Geometry help or

something.

Brian deflates.

BRIAN: Oh. Right.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - ENGLISH CLASSROOM - DAY

Angela peers inside and finds Katimski sitting alone at his desk going through

papers.

ANGELA: Mr. Katimski? Sorry I wasn't in class today.

He looks up from his desk and motions for her to come inside.

KATIMSKI: That's okay. Is everything alright?

ANGELA: Yeah, fine.

She walks to him and produces a hand-written sheet of paper.

ANGELA: (cont'd) I just wanted to hand in my assignment. On David and Goliath?

Before I went home.

She hands it to him. As he looks it over, something occurs to him.

KATIMSKI: In class this afternoon, I was trying to moderate a discussion. About

how we, like David, face our own challenges. But it got me thinking. (He looks

at her significantly) If one fights all the time, it can be awfully hard to

notice the important stuff. (beat, shuts an open drawer) Anywho, see you in

class tomorrow?

This hits Angela on a personal level, but she's not sure exactly how.

ANGELA: Oh, sure. I'll definitely be there.

INT. LIBERTY HIGH SCHOOL - HALLWAY - DAY

She exits the classroom, where only a few stragglers remain. Ricky, who has

been waiting, sees her and approaches. They walk together.

RICKY: Brian's going to be at the afterparty.

ANGELA: Oh, great. But, I don't think he's going to want to talk to me.

RICKY: Why not? (beat, she looks guilty) Oh no. What did you do this time?

ANGELA: (with guilt) I sorta told him not to talk to me? Yelled it actually.

Before English.

Ricky tries to get angry with her but can't. He exhales.

RICKY: Angela, what are we going to do with you?

ANGELA: (beat) So, about tonight? I sort of don't have a ride.

RICKY: Katimski's dropping me off. You want us to pick you up?

ANGELA: (nodding) Thanks. Hey, you're doing okay? At Mr. Katimski's?

RICKY: Yeah. I mean, it's nice to have a place to go. Where I feel like

accepted.

Sharon spots them and walks over.

SHARON: Angela.

ANGELA: What are you still doing here?

SHARON: You know that giant frog thing from Bio? (her hands go to her stomach)

I like missed it, so I need to review. (beat) So Angela. Yesterday in class?

You seemed...upset. Anything I can do? To like help?

ANGELA: (forced cheeriness) Oh, I'm fine now. I was just having a bad day.

SHARON: But you're okay now?

Her forced cheer caves in.

ANGELA: Yes.

SHARON: So? I'd better go.

Angela watches her go, and Ricky watches Angela.

RICKY: (melodramatic) Angela. You are like completely pre-occupied. Even

Sharon notices. Please. Talk to Brian. So, I can have my life back.

Angela cracks a smile.

INT. CHASE HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - Evening

Angela watches tv on the couch, and Danielle colors a homework assignment.

Patty enters from the kitchen, her sleeves rolled. She dries her hands with a

paper towel.

PATTY: (triumphant) The kitchen is clean. (thoughtful) I guess with your

father opening this restaurant, our kitchen's going to be a mess for a while.

(beat) Wow, ironic.

DANIELLE: Mom, what's ironic?

Patty looks at her.

PATTY: You'll understand when you're older, dear.

ANGELA: Mom? Can I like go to this thing tonight? It's like a dress rehersal?

For this play. I know it's a school night, but I--

PATTY: As long as you're home by nine.

ANGELA (V.O.): For once in her life, my mother didn't put up a fight. I didn't

know how to respond.

ANGELA: Thanks.

Patty begins to fold some laundry.

PATTY: Just fyi, your father has another meeting with Hallie. He'll be home

late.

DANIELLE: Again?

PATTY: Honey, you're father's very serious about this restaurant. And I

support him.

INT. RESTAURANT SPACE - EVENING

Hallie paces, considering.

HALLIE: I'm thinking...right here.

She stops. Graham stares at the floor plan.

GRAHAM: (distracted) For what?

HALLIE: The coat rack, silly. Haven't you been listening? (beat, she realizes)

You're not still worried about...

GRAHAM: Are you sure it's really a good idea? I'm just not used...

HALLIE: Graham? You cooking in the middle of the whole place? Surrounded by our

guests who watch in awe as they engage in romantic conversation? Pure gold. In

case you're wondering, I thought of it when I saw you with the investors.

GRAHAM: Huh. (beat, thinking) The thing, Hallie? Is that my cooking has been a,

a private thing. You know? For my family. I'm still getting used to the idea of

doing it for other people. Now, I have to cook in front of other people?

HALLIE: Are you kidding me? You're fine.

GRAHAM: All I'm saying is, let me think about it. For a little while?

HALLIE: Oh all right. (beat) You know I find it impossible to say 'no' to you?

I mean, impossible. It makes me crazy sometimes. Of course, it could be that

I'm already a little crazy to begin with.

GRAHAM: (stopping her) Hallie. It's fine. I don't think you're crazy.

Hallie takes a few steps closer. Her attitude softens.

HALLIE: Really? I mean, you don't find me...too weird?

This makes Graham uncomfortable.

GRAHAM: Uh...no. Look, maybe we should call it a night and start fresh tomorrow?

HALLIE: (hesitates, a hint of disapointment) Yeah, sure.

A beat, then he heads for the door. At the door, he has a thought and turns back.

GRAHAM: You feel like getting coffee?

Hallie lights up like a tree.

HALLIE: Sure.

They exit together.

INT. LUCIANO'S - EVENING

Angela and Ricky arrive at Lucianos. There's bowling, music, and pizza. Small

round tables and stools dot the floor. The bowling lanes have

those horseshoe-shaped booths. Clusters of casually-dressed students

socialize.

Angela's cleaned up nicely. Like the time she expected her parents to meet

Jordan.

Ricky and Angela scan the area, taking it in.

RICKY: I've been meaning to ask you something. The other night? What happened

with you and Jordan that made him like apologize to you?

ANGELA: (dismissive) Oh, nothing. It was no big deal.

RICKY: You sure?

ANGELA: Yeah.

Ricky spots a pocket of fellow cast members.

RICKY: Alright. Hey, wanna meet some drama people?

She continues to scan.

ANGELA: (beat, thinking it over) Maybe I should just...stay here for a while.

Ricky touches her shoulder and indicates with a nod.

RICKY: I'll be right over there.

Ricky heads over to chat with Our Town cast and crew. We see Rayanne drinking

what appears to be OJ from a clear bottle. She sees Angela and skips over.

RAYANNE: Angela! Isn't this place totally great?

ANGELA: (not nearly as impressed) Yeah. Great.

RAYANNE: So, where is he? (looking around) Is he here yet?

ANGELA: I don't think so.

Rayanne registers Angela's lack of enthusiasm and mutes her own.

RAYANNE: Oh. (beat) So, anyway? Thanks.

ANGELA: For what?

RAYANNE: For letting me help you out with boy trouble. It kinda felt like old

times.

Angela turns to Rayanne.

ANGELA: Rayanne? You are a boy trouble genius, you know that?

RAYANNE: An-ge-la.

Rayanne wipes her eye and slaps Angela's shoulder.

RAYANNE: (cont'd) That is like the nicest thing.

She goes in for a hug. Angela reciprocates. As they embrace, Rayanne spots

Brian arriving with Gina. Her face scrunches.

RAYANNE: Who's that?

They pull apart.

RAYANNE: (gazing) There.

Angela sees.

ANGELA: Oh my...

RAYANNE: (total surprise) Brian Krakow? With a girl? It can't be.

Angela keeps staring.

RAYANNE: (cont'd) Quick. Angela. I'll take the one with the long hair.

ANGELA (V.O.): I had this moment. Where I wanted to kill him.

ANGELA: (trying to find words) I think...I should go outside. For a while.

RAYANNE: You want me to come?

Angela moves off.

ANGELA: No. I should just...

She goes.

Rayanne notices a guy in his 20s and starts to flirt.

EXT. LUCIANOS - EVENING

Some time has passed. Angela leans against the building, her shoulders hunched

in the cold. There's a payphone nearby. Ricky exits the building and joins her.

RICKY: Rayanne said you were out here.

He establishes eye contact and registers her mood.

RICKY: They'll probably separate some time. I mean, for how long can a girl

stand Brian Krakow?

Beat.

ANGELA: You didn't know? That he was like coming?

With someone?

RICKY: (sensitive) No. If I had known, I would have told you.

Something dawns on her.

ANGELA: I am like such an idiot.

Ricky looks at her, concerned.

ANGELA: (cont'd) I don't get it, Ricky. Why I like overreact.

Ricky ponders a response.

RICKY: You know something? I've always thought that's what makes you special.

It's like you see and experience stuff in intimate detail. It's like your gift.

ANGELA: Feels more like a curse.

Ricky searches for words. Just then, Gina approaches.

GINA: Hi. Is it okay if I use the phone? I like have to call my parents.

Angela shifts uncomfortably.

RICKY: Oh, sure. We're not using it.

GINA: Thanks.

Ricky and Angela walk away from the phone.

RICKY: I should probably head back inside.

Angela nods.

RICKY: Just don't spend the whole night out here. Okay?

Angela nods.

INT. LUCIANOS - EVENING

We pan. More time has passed. Some students bowl, but not many. Brian and Gina

bowl and seem to be having a pretty good time. We continue to Ricky and

Rayanne, who sit against the wall, staring ahead, deep in conversation.

RAYANNE: (somber) So that's how I like knew. Amber helped me realize.

RICKY: (impressed) That's like way deep.

She turns to him.

RAYANNE: It came to a point where I saw...it's not good for me because it's not

like natural. I mean, I'd heard it before.

Ricky takes it in.

RICKY: This is seriously a good thing for you Rayanne.

She nods. Ricky turns to her.

RICKY: (cont'd) So, when are you gonna start?

RAYANNE: I was sorta thinking this weekend. (afraid to ask) I was actually kinda wondering if you'd come? The first time?

Ricky considers.

RICKY: Only if you promise me you won't look back.

RAYANNE: Promise.

Ricky notices Angela enter.

RICKY: I'd better go check on Angela.

Getting up, his mood lightens

RICKY: (cont'd) Throw out your cheap drugstore makeup this week, and we'll go

to the Mineral Makeup Hut on Saturday. Their stuff is all natural.

RAYANNE: (excited) Cool!

Ricky joins a sad-looking Angela.

RICKY: So. Feel like bowling?

ANGELA: (shaking her head) Not really. I kinda suck at it.

RICKY: Me, too.

They watch as Gina leaves Brian and heads outside. Ricky watches her go and raises an eyebrow at Angela. She registers the hint. Together, they walk over to Brian, whose attention falls on Angela. He tenses.

BRIAN: Hey guys. Gina had to use the phone, but...wanna play?

RICKY: I, I can't. I like ate too much pizza.

ANGELA: (to Brian) Sure.

Ricky sees it's time to make his exit.

RICKY: Actually? I should go. To the bathroom.

Ricky leaves them.

BRIAN: You can go ahead and throw one, if you want.

Angela takes a ball, aims, and rolls. It goes straight in the gutter. She looks

dissapointed.

BRIAN: That's okay. I'm not very good either.

For a few moments, they stand, facing each other, avoiding eye contact.

ANGELA: (delicate, making eye contact) Hi.

BRIAN: Just so you know? If you like need Geometry help? I can't right now.

Angela's caught off guard.

ANGELA: What makes you think I need Geometry help?

BRIAN: Ricky said...nevermind.

ANGELA: What did Ricky say?

BRIAN: Nothing. Forget it.

Frustrated, Angela breathes deep then remembers.

ANGELA: Look, we need to talk. About the letter you wrote?

BRIAN: What about it?

ANGELA: (anxious) Good question. (beat, she searches for words) So that girl?

Is she like your new girlfriend?

BRIAN: (defensive) What's it to you? (beat, calms down) She's a junior. So.

Y'know.

ANGELA: Oh, sure.

BRIAN: (overlapping) It's like. Whatever.

ANGELA: So...this letter?

BRIAN: We could...not talk about it. If it's like too complicated.

ANGELA: (beat) Maybe it is. Kinda.

Brian sits.

BRIAN: We could talk about something else?

ANGELA: (beat, she thinks) Jordan's doing a little better. From your tutoring?

You must really be good.

BRIAN: Nah. I mean, anyone could probably do it.

ANGELA: No, I think you--

BRIAN: I mean, he is a tough case and all, but I don't mind.

This sets her off.

ANGELA: What?! Why do you always do that?

He stands.

BRIAN: (defensive) Do what?

ANGELA: You can't just take a compliment. And say thank you. God.

BRIAN: Thank you. For bringing up Jordan Catalano. Like, right away.

Angela turns her body away from Brian.

ANGELA: I can't believe this.

BRIAN: That's great. Do what you always do. Be my guest.

ANGELA: What do I always do?

BRIAN: You leave. Just as we start to...

She turns back to him.

ANGELA: What?

BRIAN: I don't know. Connect or something.

Angela struggles for words.

ANGELA: Brian, we're not... I mean, we don't... You can't just go around

thinking that we have some thing. It's not...

ANGELA (V.O.): I knew he was right. So, I had to ask myself. Why do I always

walk away on Brian Krakow?

BRIAN: It's like you go out of your way to advertise how fascinating your life

is, while you know that mine isn't. And then, I like confront you. You

sometimes fight back. And then you leave. I know cause I've thought about it alot.

Angela's anger softens, and she moves closer to him.

ANGELA: I...I can't explain it. It's like this something inside. That I

react to. I don't even know what.

Brian sits, taking it in. Angela can't find anything else to say. They share a

long, silent moment during which their shoulders ease down, and their jaws

untighten.

BRIAN: I'm glad you didn't walk away. Y'know. This time. Maybe I can try

and say stupid stuff? Less often.

She takes this in and...a smile emerges.

ANGELA: And maybe I can try and fight with you a little longer.

They share a tension-releaving laugh. As it ebbs, Gina returns.

GINA: Brian? I have to like go now. My parents get worried if I'm not home by

nine.

Angela gestures with her head for Brian to go.

BRIAN: Sure you don't need a ride?

ANGELA: Yeah.

He pauses.

BRIAN: I'll see ya.

ANGELA: See ya.

They leave. After they're gone, Angela sits and tears up. Ricky exits the

bathroom and notices. He walks over.

RICKY: You okay?

She looks up at him, teary-eyed.

RICKY: You wanna talk about it? Later?

ANGELA: Yeah.

He sits with her.

RICKY: In a little bit? Why don't you meet some Our Town people with me.

She nods.

Fade to black

The End


End file.
